Heart of an Animal
by nya2468
Summary: Okay, my first story here, hope you guys like it. The ninja are packing up there things as they prepare to go their separate ways. Sensei Wu says to them that he is having trouble contacting the spirit smoke and this worries him a lot and Jay hear a voice of some kind that clams he has the coyote spirit. JayXNya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Destiny's Bounty)

Jay's pov

I walked into the bridge of Destiny's Bounty to grader the last of my stuff; I was really going to miss it here, I wouldn't be the same not to see the guys ever morning and Nya. Well I am going to see her every day at the auto shop but still. "Earth to Jay, earth to Jay" Cole said. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking about stuff" I said to him. "Yah, is it the same stuff you were dreaming about last night?" he asked with a smirk. "What stuff?" I asked him. "Well let's just say stay away from Kai" he replied and started to laugh. "Yah, I hardy got sleep last night because of you" Lloyd said as he came up behind us. I blushed. "I was going to wake you up and tell you to get it over with" Cole said laughing again. Then I saw Kai come in. Crap. "What's going on in here?" he asked. "Nothing" I said. "Yah right" he said and shot me a look "but you'll only ever dream of it". Then Zane walked in. "Sensei said he wants to talk to us all" he said. He looked down at Cole laughing uncontrollable on the floor. "What is so funny?" Zane asked "is it the events of last night?". I could feel my face turn even redder. "What dose Sensei want, Zane?" I asked trying to change the subject. "He didn't say, Jay" he replied. "Well let's find out then" Cole said getting up of the floor and finally controlling his laugher.

We headed out of the bright and into Sensei's room. "Sensei, what do you wish of us?" Zane asked. "To thank you all, for what you have done for Ninjago, for my family, for yourselves" he started. "No sweet Sensei" Cole said "it was only right". "Yah, Cole's right, no need to thank us" I said. "But it's only right to thank you all" he replied. "Sensei, what do you plan to do now Ninjago has found peace?" Zane asked. "It never came to consideration before, Zane" Sensei said. "You mean you don't know what to do" Kai said. "Well, I'll think about it" he replied "and Garmadon and Misako want to see you Lloyd". "Thanks uncle" Lloyd said as he ran out the door. "Now he is gone I will tell you why I called for you four" Sensei said. "Wait what?" I said confused. "I wanted to contact the spirit smoke this morning but it showed nothing, I am most concurred about it" he said. "Why, Sensei?" Cole asked. "Because, *sigh* it's not easy to explain without knowing of the ways of the spirit smoke" he replied. "Then we will not ask, Sensei" Kai said. "Just be on the lookout for something out of the ordinary and keep this between the five of us" Sensei said. "Yes, Sensei" we all replied and left. "You guys think something's up?" Kai asked. "Maybe brothers" Zane replied. "Well we can't let it get in the way of things guys" Cole said. "Can't let what get in the way of things?" Nya asked. "A... Nothing sis" Kai replied. Cole let out a giggle. O brother. "I'm getting the last of my things guys" I said to get away from them.

I went up onto the deck and into the bridge and grabbed a box with my stuff in it. "Those guys can be so immature sometimes, Jay" a voice said behind me. Nya. I turned around to face her; I don't think I was ever this close to her face, only centimetres away. I placed my hands on her hips. She placed her hands around my neck. No space between us now. I close my eyes, she did the same. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster by the second. Our lips meet, it felt so good. I opened my mouth a little to let her tough enter. The taste filled my senses. We parted for air for seconds and went back to what we were doing. There was no way I was stopping. My heart was racing even faster than before. I could feel her heart race against my chest, same spend as mine. "So what are you planning to do, Zane?" I heard Kai ask him outside on the deck. I opened my eyes to see Nya's. We parted slowly but fast a nuff in time as the others came in. "Hey, love birds" Cole joked as he came in. Kai looked at me. Shit. "They were just helping me" Misako said. Wait did she see all of that. I tried my best to hide the red on my face. "Yah, that's all" I said. Kai gave a look but believe us, thank you Misako. "Hey, I was meaning to ask this earlier but where do we leave our Elemental Blades?" Cole asked. "You should ask Wu or Garmadon about that" Misako said. "I think it's best if we keep them, Cole" Zane said. "O, yah" Cole replied.

"Well, I think it's time we change out of our ninja suits" Kai said. "Yah" I replied. "NINJA-GO" we yelled and did Spinjitzu changed into our regular cloths. I was wearing blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt with a picture of a coyote, my favourite animal because it's so like me in many ways, and a dark blue jacket over it. Zane was wearing white trousers and a hoody. Cole was wearing black shorts and a greyish t-shirt. And Kai was wearing brown trousers, an orange t-shirt and red jacket.

Nya looked at me. I looked back. Kai moved in front of her. I really wanted to punch him in the face. "We having breakfast or not?" Lloyd asked as he entered the room. "Yes, Lloyd" Zane replied. "Good morning to you all" Julien said as he walked in. "Good morning father" Zane replied. "Mamela to your heart" a male voice said to me. "Who said that?" I asked. "Who said what?" Kai asked me. "Mamela... never mind" I said. "Mamela?" Nya questioned. "Nothing, maybe it was only my head" I reassured her "now let's have some breakfast". "Agreed, my brother" Zane said. Mamela to my heart? Is that some sort of language? "Mamela means listen, listen to your heart" the male voice said again "listen to your heart". I nodded and went into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Destiny's Bounty)

Nya's pov

Jay was quite all breakfast, Jay's never quite ever. What's going with him? Was it our kiss? Something the guys said to him? "Earth to Jay, earth to Jay" Cole said. "What?!" Jay said in shock. "That's the second time this morning, Jay" Cole said. "My mind's somewhere else" he replied. "Is there something wrong?" I asked with concern. "It's nothing, Nya" he said and smiled at me from across the table. I smiled back at him. "Well, I'm full" Kai said "I think I should get the last of my things together". "You go do that Kai" I said now looking deep into Jay's eyes across the table. "Have you gotten you stuff together, Nya?" he asked me. "Yah" I replied not paying attention to him. "You sure?" he asked again. "Yah" I replied again still looking across the table into Jay's eyes, him doing the same. Kai grabbed my arm. "Come on Nya" he said. I snapped out of my trance. "Yah" I said in a "what the hell just happen" tone. I haft walked, haft dragged by Kai out of the kitchen. Kai just had to ruin the moment.

(Deep in Spirit Picks (A hidden jungle))

Dawn's pov

"Where did Koshisigre say he was again, Dawn?" my lover asked me as we left our home deep in Spirit Picks. "I don't know Koshisigre didn't say but he said he is a ninja some sort of worrier and will come to assist any one in need" I relied. "Maybe he's in Ninjago City, the place I was raised, because of the trouble there lately?" he said to me. "Maybe so. Kiyiya!" I yelled to my spirit partner, the animal the same as your animal spirit and since my animal spirit is a wolf my spirit partner is a wolf. He came wagging his tail. "Good boy, Kiyiya" I said rubbing his head. "Thank you Dawn" he replied to me. I can understand any wolf because of my animal spirit; it's the same with all animal spirits. "Urban, come" Nicklaus, my lover's name, called to his tiger spirit partner. He jumped out of some bushes. "Why greetings, Urban" I said. "He replies back saying greetings too" Nicklaus said. I smiled at Urban. "Do you think Koshisigre has talked to him yet?" Nicklaus asked. "Maybe, Koshisigre works in mistrial ways, I should know" I said and smiled to myself. "Did you ever see him before?" Nicklaus asked. "Many times in my dreams like you" I replied "c'mon we need to find the Coyote". "Yes my wolf" he replied back, I love it when he calls me my animal spirit and he knows it.

(Destiny's Bounty)

Jay's pov

I put the last of my things in my backpack. Farewell Destiny's Bounty. I put my backpack over my shoulders. "Hello Jay" Misako said from the door of mine and the others guys bedroom. "Hey Misako. Um, how much of that did you see?" I asked. "Of what?" she asked. "Me and Nya, um, kissing" I said while scathing my head and blushing a little. "The whole lot of it" she said. "Do not worry, Jay, she only did it for good reason" the male voice said. I turned around to see it he was there. "Is something wrong Jay?" Misako asked me. "No, I just thought I hear something behind me" I replied to her "and thanks for saving my meet, Misako". "You're welcome, Jay, anything for love" she replied and left.

"I am in your head and I did tell not to worry, Coyote" the male voice said to me. "Coyote?" I asked him. "Your animal spirit is the Coyote there for a nickname to be given to you, The Coyote" he replied. "Animal Spirit and who are you?" I asked. "I am Koshisigre, watcher of this world and keeper of all animals and vegetation" he said. "What?!" I said in shock "why come to me?". "Because you are on the pick of unleashing your animal spirit, you always was from a young age" Koshisigre said "you have always been the Coyote by heart because you have always listened to your heart no matter what your head said". "Ok" I said confuses a little. "It will all make scene in time, Coyote and your mate is beautiful" Koshisigre said. I blushed a little. "*Sigh* I know" I replied. "Are you going to give everyone a farewell before you leave?" he asked. "Yah, I better get up to the deck" I said and ran out of the room with my backpack on my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Destiny's Bounty)

Jay's pov

I went up to the deck. Nya was there standing at the top of the stairs waiting for me. She smiled at me when she saw me coming. I smiled back at her. "Hey what took you so long?" she joked. "What do you mean, I was only down there about ten minutes" I replied back in an "I'm playing along with you" tone. "That's too long for me" she replied to me. I really wanted to kiss and I knew she wanted to do the same but Kai was looking at everything we did. She started to touch my arms. Kai came over. "Alright, break it up you two" Kai said coming in between us. "Why can't you leave the two love birds, Kai" Cole said. Kai gave him a look. "Or maybe not" Cole said. Nya rolled her eyes. I month the word "later at the auto shop" to her and wicked at her. She nodded.

Then Zane, Julien, Garmadon, Misako, Sensei and Lloyd came out of the bridge. "Sensei, quick question, where are the dragons going to go?" Cole asked. "I see your friend has gotten attached to his dragon, Coyote" Koshisigre said to me. "Yah" I replied to him. "Sense when have you've been bothered about the dragons, Jay?" Lloyd said. "What?" I asked. "He thinks you were replying to your friend when you were replying to me" Koshisigre said. Then the dragons roared. "What's wrong, boys?" Cole yelled at them. Cole jumped of the side and ran to them. Rocky licked Cole. "A... Thanks Rocky" Cole said covered in Dragon saliva. I busted out laughing on the spot. "I think the dragons have chosen to leave" Sensei said to us. "Why?" Kai asked. "I'm guessing they see no more reason of being here" Sensei said. We all looked down at Cole rubbing Rocky's head. "Who's going to tell him that? Kai asked. We all looked at Zane. "Why me?" he asked. "You're kinda the closest Cole" I said. "No I am not, I am 9.7 meters away while Lloyd is 9.1 meters away" Zane said. "No, not that closest, Jay means your his closest friend, Zane" Nya said. "Hey, guys by curiosity, what time is it?" I asked. "11:38" Zane said. "Crap, I gota go guys, I need to get to the apartments by 11:45 sharp" I said. "Ok, then" Sensei said. "So see you guys around maybe?" I said. "Sure" Lloyd said. Nya month the words "see you at the auto shop later". I wicked at her and jumped of the side of the Bounty.

(12:15, auto shop)

Nya's pov

"Where is he?" I asked myself impishly. I saw him run down the street. "Finally" I said and laughed to myself. "Hey, sorry I was a bit late" he said as he. "Well you're here now" I said taking off his jacket and dropping it on the floor. "Yah" he replied and smirked. My heart started to pump a little faster. "First, let's get out of sight of the door" he said. I nodded. We went behind the ultra sonic raider. My heart was pumping blood faster and faster around my body. He put his hands around my waste; I put mine around his neck. I closed my eyes. Our lips meet. I was better than the first time we kissed. I licked his lips lightly. He opened his month to let my wet muscle enter. His grip became tighter pulling me closer to him. Our lips parted for air. I let out little moan and went back to kissing. When we parted for air again I said "Jay, take of you t-shirt". We parted and he did without hesitation. Then my cell began to ring. "You going to get it, Nya?" he asked. "Why?" I asked my t-shirtless lover. "It could be Kai" he said. I knew he was right. I went over to a bench were I left it and answered it. "Hello, sis" Kai said. "Why are you calling" I snapped. "Why can't I call my own sister?" he said "why what yay doing?". "Just fixing some stuff" I lied "and thanks to you bumped my head of it". "Sorry sis" he said. Jay came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I tried not to let out that moan. "Ok Kai, bye" I said quickly. "Bye, sis" he said hung up. Jay started to lick my neck. "You badboy, Jay" I said. "I've got a taste for danger sometimes, Nya" he said. Then there was screams of fear coming from outside. "For crying out loud, what now!" Jay shouted. We parted yet again and went out of the auto shop and into the street. There were these things about the same size as a small stone worrier, no fetchers but glowing red eyes. They would send fear in heart in seconds. "You're goina pay for interrupting us" Jay yelled

Jay's pov

"Jay, these are evil spirits, you elemental powers are useless against them" Koshisigre informed me. "How am I going to get rid of those things then" I whisper to him so Nya wouldn't hear. "They can only be defeat by animal energy" he said. Right at moment a tiger jumped over me. "What was that" Nya said in shock. "He is Urban" a man from behind me said to her. He was wearing a white kimono with tiger head symbols on the arms, legs and one big on the back and one around where his heart is, lined with golden slick. He has dark green eyes and brown, messy hear down to his neck. "Who are you?" I asked. "He is Nicklaus; I have sent him and Dawn to help you unleash your animal spirit" Koshisigre said. Right then a long, light blond headed girl white the same kind of kimono as Nicklaus but with wolf head symbols and a gray wolf came in front of me. "I'm guessing that's Dawn" I said. She turned around to face me. "Indeed I am" she said and her light blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Come at us" Nicklaus said to the evil spirits. The evil spirits vanished. "That's what I thought" he continued.

"Who are you two?" Nya asked. "My name is Nicklaus and this Dawn; the tiger is Urban and the wolf Kiyiya" Nicklaus said. Dawn look at me with a raised eyebrow then at Nya. "I see you wear no top clothing, Coyote" she said to me and smirked. "What did you call him?" Nya asked. "I'll tell you later, Nya" I said to her. "And all other questions you have will be answer later as well" Dawn said to her. "Jay, I sagest you put something on before Kai and the others come" Koshisigre said to me. I went into the auto shop and put my t-shirt on and on my way out picked up my jacket and put that on. Dawn was speaking with Nya to inform her a little more about the evil spirits. "Jay will you tell Dawn and Nicklaus about the spirit smoke" Koshisigre said. "Will do" I replied. Right then Kai, Lloyd and Dareth came down the street to us. "What's going on here?" Kai asked. "They should tell us back at Destiny's Bounty" Lloyd said "Dad, Mom and Uncle Wu's are still there". Kai's attention then turns to me. "What are you doing here?" Kai asked me in his "you better have stayed away from Nya" tone. "He came with us" Nicklaus lied. "Ok" Kai said and backed off a little. Nicklaus wicked at me. "Ok, let's go back to the Bounty" Dareth said. "What about Cole and Zane?" I asked. "They're still at Destiny's Bounty too" Kai said. "Let us be off then" Dawn said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cole's pov

"Rocky! No he can't leave" I yelled at Zane in the bridge. "Sorry brother but it is true" Zane replied to me. Yay, not my finest moment, leader of the team that bet the shit out of Skeletons, Serpentine and Stone Worries crying over a dragon. Well he's like my lifelong pet that I had for years even if it hasn't even been one year. "It took you over an hour to tell him, Zane" Jay said from behind me.

I turned around to see Jay, Nya, Dareth, Kai, Lloyd and two more people in while kimonos come in. "Who are they?" I asked. "I am Nicklaus and this is Dawn" the guy said in a Spanish accent. Then I hear Misako scream. "*Sigh* Urban" he said. "Who?" Kai asked. "You did not see him?" Nya said. "Did you guys turn blind all of a sodden" Jay said sarcastically. "I do not blame them for not seeing him; their attention was on Dawn and me" Dawn said to Jay "What is there to be feared in Urban?". "I'll explain to you later, my upendi" Nicklaus said. She smiled at him. We ran out Misako on the deck. There before us a fully grown tiger. "That's Urban!" Kai yelled. "Yes" Nicklaus said in a low voice "but do not fear him". Then there was a wolf howl. "Kiyiya" Dawn said with a smile. "You guys have a wolf and tiger, any more surprises?" I asked. "Help me" Misako said in fear. "Do not fear him" Dawn said going over Urban and rubs his head. "Yah, Urban like's a pet" Jay said going over to him. "Jay you nuts" Lloyd yelled. "Well he didn't attack us on our way here" Jay reinforced.

Then Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Julien came running out. "Can it be?" Garmadon said in shock when he saw Dawn and Nicklaus. "Why I think so brother" Sensei replied. "What is it Sensei?" Zane asked. "Our father told us about people with the ability to have these animal powers when we were young" Sensei began. "Well I think you father made a small error while explaining it to you, Wu and Garmadon" Nicklaus said to them. "Why do you come here?" Garmadon asked them. "Evil spirits" Dawn replied. "Was that those things that attacked Ninjago City?" Dareth asked. "Indeed Dareth" Nicklaus replied. "And why can't they be destroyed by elemental energy" Jay asked. What the hell does he mean? "And you know this how?" Nya asked him. "Koshisigre told him" Dawn said. "Who?" Kai asked him. "You know how I was a little bit, err, air headed this morning" Jay said scratching his head in that nerviest way. "He is a spirit God" Dawn said. "A what!?" everyone shouted but Jay. "Watcher of this land, keeper of all animals and vegetation, giver of life" Nicklaus said. "Wait, giver of life?" Jay questioned. "He saw you where shocked when he told you the first two so he decided not to tell you about the last one" Dawn said.

Jay's pov

"Jay, I most go now, there's trouble in the spirit world" Koshisigre said. "Then go" Dawn said. "Wait, you two can hear him two?" I asked. They both pulled out these necklaces with a mandolin on them; same symbol as on their kimono, carved in some kinda stone. "These are our spirit necklaces; mine a wolf head being my animal spirit a wolf and Nicklaus' being a tiger head sense his animal spirit is a tiger, carved out of spirit stone, it allows us to commutate with all spirits" Dawn said. "They must be heavy" Lloyd said, he may be an adult by looks but he's still a kid inside. "No, not at all, spirit stone is very light" Nicklaus replied to him. "Wait, then how's Jay able to talk to Koshisigre?" Cole asked. "That question's a bit difficult to answer" Nicklaus replied.

"Is there more of you?" Zane asked as he put out his arm and his falcon landed on it. "Yes, nine others live with us" Dawn said. "Dominic, Sonja, Jackson, Alisha, Cody, Roger, Gwen, Jessie, Justin" Dawn said. "So there are eleven people how have the power" Sensei said. "Aw, well no, twelve" Nicklaus said. "The wolf, the tiger, the dove, the monkey, the penguin, the rhino, the owl, the cheetah, the eagle, the rat, the deer and the coyote" Dawn said. "Wait did you call Jay "The Coyote" Nya asked her. "Why yes" she replied. O brother this is going to be hard to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Underworld)

Evil Spirit's pov **(Yes they can talk)**

"Master the tiger and the wolf have found the Coyote and he is also the elemental master of lightning" I said with utmost repeat. "How far is he from unleashing his animal spirit?" Master asked me. "Not long sense he has found love" I replied. Master smiled an evil smile. "This girl, how much does he love her?" he asked. "Very much" I replied. "He would do anything to keep her safe, right" Master said. "Right" I replied not knowing where he was going with this. "So if we take the girl, the Coyote would come to save her" he said. "Yes Master, good plan" I replied "and with Koshisigre busy in the Spirit world fighting the others off, he wouldn't have a clue to what's going on". "Exactly" he said.

(Destiny's Bounty)

Lloyd's pov

Okay, I'm totally lost of what's going on here. "Wait, you're saying Jay had this "power" and he never told us" Kai shouted. "He never knew until today" Nicklaus said. I gota say, I wish I had a Spanish accent, it sounds so cool. "It is defecated to explain" Dawn said. "Okay, let's not talk about that and more on these evil Spirits things" Cole said. "Indeed" Dawn agreed. "Did Jay say something about the evil spirits not being able to be destroyed by elemental energy?" Mom asked. "Indeed" Nicklaus replied "it is because they are elemental energy". "What?!" we all shouted. "So we have no way of defeating them, just great" Cole said sarcastically. "That's where you're wrong" Dawn said and smirked. "You all have animal spirits, it is what who makes you you" Nicklaus said "Like how Jay is the Coyote, he was and is himself". I saw Nya smile and blush a little when Dawn said that. Then there was a noise that came from the kitchen. We all ran in. There, eating Cole's chilli off the floor was Urban and Kiyiya. "Hey, that was for tonight!" Cole yelled at them. They turned their heads to him, licked their lips and went back to eating the chilli. I could get used to them here. "Cole forgive them, they are very hungry" Dawn said.

(Spirit World)

**(Note: Koshisigre has details of every animal, e.g. He has a main of a lion, the face of a wolf, wings of an eagle and so on.)**

Koshisigre's pov

I must defend the spirit world at all cost. I swiped my paw at a few evil spirits, defeating them. But more was coming. Then an arrow came right passed me. Hania. I smiled to myself. "I never thought I would see you again, my friend" he said. He may be a human without an animal spirit but he still has a pure heart. He rubbed my main. More evil spirits were coming. I looked at Hania and he nodded. I nodded back. This was going to be a long war.

**(Sorry so short, I don't really have that much time on my hands.)**


End file.
